Cross Over Mania!
by NinjaDancer
Summary: Cross Over Mania! Hinata, Tohru, Kagome, Katara and Haruhi are sent into different dimmensions! Each others! Cross over couples inside! Flamers are welcome! Youtube flames are funny!DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

I own Nothing

**Chapter One**

**HINATA**

Running. Running from the sound ninja disguised as her best friends. Malicious grins marred their features as she flung kunai at them, desperate to get away. Just as her feet reached a black hole. Literally. She lets out a scream as she fell down the hole.

Midnight blue hair whipping around her face as she was transported to the other dimension.

**KATARA**

"Katara! Look at this!" Aang calls out from behind her, a small vortex in his hands. But she didn't even bother to look over her shoulder, she was adding spices to a particular curry. It was Sokka's birthday, and this was his favorite food. Well, Curry.

"In a minute Aang." Katara replied to his exclamation. She delicately stirred the curry, using water bending. Then she glances at the scroll next to her, sweat running down her brow. It needed to sit for five minutes. A light sigh of relief escaped her lips as she stood to walk towards the nearby body of water. It was a small pond, but it was good enough.

She bent over to wash her face with the water, it gave her a sense of comfort. But what she didn't notice was that the water was creeping under her feet, not by herself. Right as it had completely enveloped her feet, it began to swirl violently. Pulling her in.

"AHH!" She exclaimed as she was pulled into the water vortex, Aang running towards her as she just disappeared. To another Dimension.

**HARUHI**

Her feet carried her to a park, the one she always went to as a kid. When ever she had free time or her dad made her. While walking, she didn't even see the Hitachiin twins sitting on the bench, reminiscing. Her feet carried her to a large tree, it was planted in the middle of the park. Many of her childhood memories surrounded this tree in particular.

But it was different somehow. She circled the tree several times, catching the attention of the twins.

"HARUHI!" They call out enthusiastically, She just ignored them. She was completely concentrated on finding what was so different about this place.

Then she found it. A hole in the tree. But wouldn't that have been there a year ago? She thought to herself critically. She walked straight up to the hole, climbing on the large roots of the tree. The Hitachiin twins just followed her.

"Haruhi?" They ask her as she poked her head inside the hole. But what happened next she didn't expect at all. The hole began to suck her in.

"KYAAAH!" She screamed out as she was pulled in completely. The twins ran up to the hole, groping on the inside for Haruhi. But she was gone, to a different dimension.

**KAGOME**

"Bye Mom!" She said as she left the door with her book bag on her back. Her raven locks whipped behind her as she ran towards the well, InuYasha was going to kill her if she didn't get there soon. She slammed open the shrine door, and looked down at the well bellow. There were emblems all over it, her grandfather was trying to get her to stay. Again.

She rips open the well and looks down into it. Unknowing to her eyes, she was looking down at a windy vortex. She had just thought that she was looking down at the well.

She dropped down into it, unknowing to the fact she was being transferred to a different dimension.

**TOHRU **

As she hung the clothes on a wire, she stared off into blank space. Thoughts befuddled her mind, even though it didn't look it. She looked like a complete air head, but she couldn't help but be puzzled. She had just moved in with the Sohmas and it confused her greatly. The curse, everything. But she would deal with it. Just as she did everything else. With a smile.

She shakes her head and continues to do the laundry. Then her attention was caught by something in the distance, shiny. But it seemed so close. It mesmerized her. One of her hands reached up, trying to touch it.

"Ne, Tohru!" Kyo called out as he turned a corner to look in the laundry room. Then his eyes watched her hand reach up to touch the shiny thing in the air.

He began to walk forwards, in a worried fashion. As soon as her fingers touched the shiny thing, she was sucked in.

"Kya!" She screamed out as she was pulled in, and disappeared. Kyo just stared, dumbstruck to what had just happened.

**HINATA**

She ended up falling into a tree, with a thud. Her hands groped upwards, for an odd reason, she felt weak. Very weak. Her pale fingers found the hole and tried to pull herself up and out, but she couldn't. Then she felt two sets of hands grab onto her's and try to pull her out. It worked.

The moment she was out, she fell into the Hitachiin twin's arms, fainted. She out cold and the twins just stared at her.

"Take her to the king!" The exclaimed as they began to run towards Ouran High School.

**KATARA**

She was extremely weary when the vortex dropped her on the railing of a well. She looked a couple years older to add to that. She didn't really know why she did though, it was an odd feeling. Her sun kissed hands clung to the railing of the well and she pulls herself up and out. As she did so, she heard a growl in protest.

"Who're you?" InuYasha said. She looked towards him with a weak glare. Just as she did so, she fainted to the grass bellow.

**HARUHI**

The hole dropped her about three stories length, but it didn't make her fall any better. It made it go slow motion. She was right above what looked like a garden made up of food. A secret garden, a beautiful boy was sitting there, tending to it. She didn't want to crash down onto it, but she wouldn't be able to help it.

Her short, brown hair flew around her face as she landed onto the dirt with a soft thud. Luckily she didn't break anything, but the travel made her weary. Her doe-like brown eyes came to a fainted shut.

Yuki just stared at her for a moment before flipping her over and checking her pulse.

**KAGOME **

Being pushed was hard enough, but through the Earth was even harder. But she felt as though she was being pushed even harder this time. Then she fell softly to the ground, in front of the hole. But she was also in front of a pair of shinobi, Kiba and Shino. They stared at her, puzzled. Until her head thumped to the ground, unconscious.

Kiba picks her up onto his back and begins to run back to Konoha, Shino does the same. They would never leave someone behind.

**TOHRU**

Unlike everyone else, she was lifted by the air in a slight vortex. But her form was on top of it, as if she was a spirit or goddess. But there was something different about her. She looked a couple years younger. Like a girl in junior high. This just made her eyes a little bigger and her hair a little shorter. But there was also something else that was changed about her. There were arrow tattoos lining her arms, legs and one on her forehead. This one in particular was covered by her bangs.

The moment her feet touch the ground, her arms were grabbed and she was shoved up against the nearest tree. She was captured by the fire nation soldiers.

THERE! THERE! THERE! THERE!

Kit: This is proof that I'm still alive! So ha!

Sasuke: Dang it! I thought you were dead!

Kit: You're just mad because I'm making different couples this time!

Sasuke: Heck yes! I'm mad because this can't be Sasuhina!

Kit: Here are the couples, Vote please!

HinataXKyouya

HinataXTamaki

HinataXMori

HinataXKaoru

HinataXHikaru

&

TohruXAang

TohruXZuko

TohruXSokka

TohruXJet

TohruXHaru

&

KataraXKouga

KataraXSesshomaru

KataraXInuYasha

&

HaruhiXYuki

HaruhiXKyo

HaruhiXKakeru

HaruhiXNao

&

KagomeXSasuke

KagomeXKiba

KagomeXShino

KagomeXGaara

KagomeXNaruto.

Kit: Vote for one couple for each! Review please!


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Dear Readers,

I give my extreme apologies, but I won't be continuing any of my stories unless I want to rewrite them on my new account.

**Kendall N.S.**

I'll only be rewriting or continuing two of the stories I have written. They are "Hinata Hokage" and "Reaching Up".

I'm very sorry, but I also hate these stupid author's notes, but I felt that you needed to know why I had such a prolonged absence. I have also started new fan fictions on my new account if you would like to see them; my new account is on my favorites list if you like to check it out. I suggest you do, if you don't it doesn't matter to me.

Thank you for being so nice as to leave review for my pitiful excuses for stories. I can assure you that I have gotten loads better on my new account.

With lots of love,

Kendall (aka Kit)


End file.
